Snowflakes and Snowballs
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: A weekend of fun for some of the Senshi. Another one shot. Please Review! Rated T to be safe.


_**(A/N: This could be a possible sequel to "Christmas Musings." If "Space Turbulence" is light beams rather than winds, my apologies for it being incorrect. But I'm taking slight liberty with it fo the purpose of this story I hope you enjoy. Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

Usagi looked up towards the sky at the falling snow.

She loved the snowfall.

Wrapped in a pink hat, pink puffer hat, gloves, ski pants, boots, and two scarfs, Usagi looked more like a cotton candy stick than a human.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her shoulder.

Look down at what fell by her feet, she sw a snowball. Looking back up she found Haruka with a mischievous smile on her face, and humor in her eyes..

"Hey!" Usagi replied, gathering her own snowball and throwing it back.

It was the perfect snow consistency for a snowball fight.

"Missed me!" Haruka called, as she easily dodged the throw. "You'll never catch me."

Haruka was dressed in a navy blue jacket and warm jeans, but her gloves, hat, scarf and boots were gold in color.

Usagi gathered another snowball, but instead of chucking it towards Haruka, she waited another moment until the front door of the cabin was clear.

"Usagi! I just walked out!" Makoto said, a small glare to her eyes, wiping the snowball from her body.

Usagi laughed and threw a second one. "But that's why we've got food baking and hot cocoa to return to!"

"My turn!" Makoto quickly replied, gathering a rather large one, throwing it back at Usagi, who barely to dodged it.

Truth was, Usagi would much rather watch Haruka and Makoto in a snowball fight; watching each other try to dodge the other.

A final person came out and Usagi creamed her in the shoulder.

"Is that how you want to play? Okay…" Ami smiled, revealing her tiara under her hat.

"MERCURY ICE BUBB - "

"TIME OUT!" Yelled Haruka, stopping Mercury mid-shout.

"Reason: Cheating!"

Ami didn't show any indication she was listening to Haruka, as she continued to smile, and she began to repeat her attack.

Haruka quickly transformed. "SPACE TURBULENCE!" She called with a smile, as she counteracted Mercury's ice bubbles with her own attack of powerful winds.

"TIME **OUT** GUYS! No use of Senshi powers allowed for the advantage, Ami _and_ Haruka. Pretend only. Turn back please." Usagi called, a smile worthy of Princess Serenity on her lips.

It wasn't an order by any means, but no one wanted to make it one - even if it was all in fun.

Ami gave a humorous smile. "Worth a shot." She and Haruka de-transformed. Ami was dressed like Usagi, only in shades of light and medium hued blues.

She gathered her own snowball and threw it towards Makoto.

Overall the snowball fight lasted about 45 minutes. The cold air made Usagi and Makoto break earlier than Haruka and Ami, who lasted perhaps another 10 minutes.

Laughing and breathing heavily, the four friends stomped their snowy boots, making their way into the log cabin. Discarding their jackets and other outerwear on the coat hooks and hangers, they all breathed deeply as they smelled the various baking goods that had been in the oven.

Usagi made a beeline for the kitchen to begin preparing hot chocolate and tea. Makoto tended to the fire in the fireplace, and Haruka and Ami gathered blankets and movies.

With Usagi returning to the living room with a tray of filled mugs, and Haruka with a tray of baked goods, they had all settled down within the blankets on the couch.

"Thank you two for coming out in such weather."

"It's fine Kitten. We're glad to have come out. This was a great weekend."

"Too bad you have to go back tomorrow." Makoto commented.

"Technically you do too…" Usagi replied.

Makoto who was sitting next to Usagi, held her closer. "Don't remind me."

"It will be good to have you back though Makoto. The Grove is dong fine, but it still needs your touch."

Makoto shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, but I trust Motoki. After all, he's kept the arcade going all these years."

"Oh, before I forget please tell Hotaru, Michiru, Mina, Trista, and Rei I said hi?"

"Always." Makoto replied.

"I vote let's not worry about tomorrow _until_ tomorrow gets here." Haruka suggested.

"Agreed." Ami replied, enthusiastically for her.

The four settled down for one more quiet evening, fun evening before the real-world interrupted their bliss.

After everyone had fallen asleep except for Usagi, who glanced out of the window again.

It had began snowing again.

Gently moving from Makoto's arms, as to not wake any of them Usagi found herself almost transfixed by the snowflakes. Even though she knew it was difficult to see, Usagi knew of the intricacies of each snowflake.

Usagi loved how delicate they were. She loved how they glistened in the moonlight, once on the ground.

After about 15 minutes, she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind. She leaned into the embrace, smelling the light pine and rose scene.

Usagi didn't realize she had gotten chilled because of the window. Until she felt Makoto's warm arms.

A soft, contented "Hmmm" had escaped Usagi's lips.

"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow…"  
"I'll be back next weekend."

Usagi turned to face Makoto.

"Should I come back? Come home, I mean?"  
"Do you want to?"

Usagi would be lying if she said she hadn't considered it.

It had been quite the debate in her head. But she didn't want to bring up the pros and cons with Makoto. She knew Makoto would be supportive no matter her decision, however, she didn't want to ask Makoto to give up her life in Tokyo for her. Makoto's business was indeed growing, and it wasn't fair for her to make the constant weekend commute into the mountains for her, even though they were both together, having affirmed their commitment to each other on Christmas.

Usagi hadn't been to the Grove Cafe yet. She knew Makoto lived above it, and it was a rather large space for just her. Makoto had already said Usagi could, and even wanted her to move in with her if she ever chose to return to Tokyo.

With the success of her YA series, Usagi had purchased the cabin a few months ago from her friend (who had moved) that she had originally rented from.

However, Usagi reassured Makoto that just because she made the purchase, it didn't mean she'd not return to Tokyo. But she wasn't yet ready to go back yet; at least as of earlier that day.

The communie in reality was only an hour each way. The cabin was within walking distance of the train station.

"Makoto...What do you think about this cabin being an every six-month thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I usually come to the cabin to write...I usually end up writing more in the winter months than the summer months…"

"What are you saying?"

"If, if I moved in with you in late spring, would that be okay? Then once it starts to turn cold, I-or we can come back here? Oh, and I can come back out to you every other weekend so you wouldn't be making all of the trips..."

Makoto just stared at her.

Usagi realized she was rambling. "What?" She asked at Makoto's look.

Makoto smiled down at her. "Just shut up." Makoto leaned down and kissed her, resting a warm hand on Usagi's cooler face.

Makoto didn't miss the warm blush that came to Usagi's face. "So…Is that a yes?"

Makoto shook her head, kissing her again. Breaking the kiss, she nodded. "We'll figure it all out."

Usagi looked up at Makoto, who's breath caught in her throat.

"I love you."

Makoto smiled, a blush coming to her own cheeks.

"I love you too."

They rested their foreheads together, as Makoto caught the glistening of both the snowflakes outside, and of the happiness in Usagi's eyes.

The End.

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


End file.
